


Take me home

by allollipoppins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Jean-Jacques Leroy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allollipoppins/pseuds/allollipoppins
Summary: There were a few things JJ was certain of in this moment:a) this was not his roomb) he was nakedc) Otabek was sleeping next to him, and he wasdefinitely not wearing anything either underneath that duvetd) it was way too early for this
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Past Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang - Relationship, background victuuri and leoji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Skater 2019





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnarkyBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBreeze/gifts).



> Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy New year Snarky!! After braving cyclone Calvinia it's finally here!!!  
> The prompts you gave me were all so amazing I felt the need to do a bit of everything, I hope you will enjoy it :> I've never written JJBek before but it was a fun experience, to discover how these two silly boys would be around each other ^^

So here’s the thing about JJ: he may think of himself as a people person, but there is no denying that he has some of the worst possible luck in relationships.

(And even then that was saying a lot, considering how few of them he had in the first place.)

It hadn’t clicked until he was standing outside of what should have been his and Isabella’s apartment for the next years to come, several cartons packed away in the back of an Uber, three suitcases filled to the brim, and one sapphire ring tucked back in its box, inside of his pocket.

Everything he owned, everything that had a semblance of sentimental value and could not be bought again had all been packed away, waiting for him to put them away and drive them to Otabek’s apartment.

There had been an awkward silence lingering there, right between the space between him and Isabella, before the young woman had handed him the keys back.

“Keep them,” she had said to him, dropping one last kiss on his cheek. “Who knows when you might need them again.”

JJ had laughed at her words, trying to infuse as much good humour as he could muster in his voice even when he was not feeling like laughing or even smiling. And how could he?

Ever since were young, the two of them had envisioned marrying each other. From next door neighbours to friends to childhood sweethearts, the only possible and logical step from there was to move in together and get married.

Except that things had become far too much like a routine for either of them to truly enjoy each other’s company. It didn’t help that most of the time JJ didn’t spend going to class, he used to correct student assignments and helping out with student council. In the end they ended up seeing each other less with every passing day until it felt like neither of them existed for the other.

The split itself happened quite amicably, almost too well, and he barely had time to process it before he was standing outside of ~~their~~ ~~his~~ her door and driving further downtown.

Even now, long after his entire family has wrapped their mind around the fact that there wouldn’t be a Yang-Leroy wedding happening anytime soon, JJ felt guilt take over him whenever his mother spoke offhandedly about Isabella. He knew she had been already envisioning a future where she would have grandchildren to dote on, busy days filled with running after little ones with his hair and Isabella’s eyes, with his smile and Isabella’s sweet temper.

Otabek was the only external party aware of what was happening, and the only person whom JJ felt comfortable around in the days following the breakup. JJ didn’t have the heart to tell his parents yet, even though they would be bound to find out soon. But he was still aching from the separation, and there was only so much he could take without crumbling.

It helped that Otabek tolerated him enough to let him stay at his apartment, even when he already had a roommate and the place was as cramped as one could expect from a student apartment.

Otabek could have said no. Truth be told, JJ had expected him to refuse politely, pretexting lack of space or something along the lines of “forbidden to grant room to someone other than the tenant.”

JJ wouldn’t have blamed him in the slightest if Otabek had said no. JJ knew from firsthand experience that he could be a little (translated: very) to handly all by himself. If he wasn’t minding his own business – and thus not taking an active part in taking care of the household – then he would usually take quite a lot of space whether he realizes it or not. For all the efforts he had promised to make, between cooking and helping with laundry duty and dishes and the likes, he and Isabella had never quite gotten around to having an organized life between the two of them.

Leo, his then-roommate, had also heard about what happened, but at the time he hadn’t said much – mostly out of sympathy, although it must have been because they didn’t know each other very well.

So JJ had settled in their living room and made himself at home on the couch with three oversized suitcases that remained unopened, for the most part, a few cushions and a blanket that did not smell like Isabella.

What was supposed to be a few days turned into weeks and by the time spring came, they had formed a routine of their own. It was a little tight, but they made it work anyway. Soon Leo would be moving out, but for now he was still apartment-hunting with his boyfriend, Guang-Hong, and JJ was unofficially using his bedroom to sleep now that he spent more time at Guang-Hong’s. He hadn’t realized how amazing beds were until he had had to spend the past few days either on the floor or the couch.

(The unspoken agreement was that he would move into Leo’s old room once everything was sorted with the landlord, but for some reason Otabek had neglected to mention it. Perhaps it was much too obvious to him that JJ would stay… if he really did.)

At the beginning of the term, Otabek seemed to mostly tolerate him, but now he could say that it went beyond that. Otabek was by far the only person he could think of as being his closest friend – scratch that, Otabek might as well be the only friend he had.

Yuri, one of the other foreign exchange students in their year and also Otabek’s best friend, was as prickly as a cat, and even then that was being kind of kind. On a good day he could not stand being in the same room as JJ.

He got on fairly well with Yuuri, also known as Other Yuri, Japanese Yuri, Nice Yuri, Victor’s Yuri, to name only a few variations. Yuuri had even asked him if he could help him out with his English a few times, even though his level was near perfect. He had even inquired after some beginner’s level French lesson, having confessed – not without much stammering – that he wanted to impress Victor a bit.

(JJ thought it was cute. He had added that even if Yuuri didn’t learn French Victor would still love him. Thinking back it was probably uncalled for, for him to give advice to a guy who had only been going out with another man for a few months when he himself had not managed to save his failing relationship. Yuuri still seemed to have appreciated the comment, and his smiles when they met seemed genuine enough, so he would count it as a win.)

Even then, JJ couldn’t exactly say that he was friends with either of them, somehow. Sure, they greeted each other when they ran into each other in the hallways between classes or during lunch and study breaks, but small talk could only lead you so far.

Although in retrospective, it was probably for the best. No matter what, JJ had sworn that he would not have a repeat of what happened with Isabella.

And now he had gone and fucked up the only stable relationship he had in his life.

* * *

JJ woke up the morning after to the sun in his eyes and a headache slowly hammering its way inside his skull. He groaned as he tried to move away from the sun and into another comfortable position.

“I’m never drinking again,” he thought absentmindedly as he turned on his side, trying to fall back asleep and enjoy what little there was left of the weekend in peace.

It was a lost cause from the start. The blinds hadn’t been drawn the day before, and he would not be able to go back to sleep if he got out and closed them now. And he was in desperate need of a shower and painkillers if he wanted his hangover to pass before lunch.

JJ blinked as his eyes grew accustomed to the light, and found the walls that were bare from any posters of rock bands and pictures. And blinked again. The walls should have been painted dark green and barely visible from under all the posters he had hung there, not light gray and mostly uncovered.

JJ knew this room; had done so for months, long before he had even moved in.

Which meant that…

He froze when he felt something shift next to him and move closer, causing the covers to ripple around him – wasn’t he wearing pajamas last night? – and his skin grew warmer at the close proximity.

JJ inhaled. Mentally counted from 1 to 7, as his therapist had taught him to. Then exhaled, shakily and feeling the need to let it all out, but kept from hyperventilating.

And turned around.

There were a few things JJ was certain of in this moment:

a) this was not his room

b) he was naked underneath the covers wrapped around him

c) Otabek was sleeping next to him, and he was _definitely not wearing anything either underneath that duvet_ _holy shit_

d) it was way too early for this

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been very active in the YoI fandom recently, as I'm currently on an indefinite YoI hiatus, but I should hope to make this last story worthwhile ^^
> 
> Come scream at me about YoI, MDZS & Guardian on [twitter](https://twitter.com/AriL10N355) & [tumblr](http://allollipoppins.tumblr.com)!


End file.
